fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mareeta
; Marita (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Od (Ancestor) Mananan (Great-Grandfather) Unnamed Grandmother Galzus (Father) Mariccle (Great-Uncle) Ayra (Great-Aunt) Chulainn (Distant Relative) Eyvel (Adoptive Mother) Febail (Adoptive Brother) Patty (Adoptive Sister) Shannan (First cousin once removed) Ulster (First cousin once removed) Larcei (First cousin once removed) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: The Warrior of Fiana (fought in Chapter 5: Mother and Child and joins in Chapter 12: The Thieves of Dakia) |class =Myrmidon (Thracia 776) Myrmidon/Swordmaster (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Kayli Mills |jap_voiceby = Marina Inoue}} Mareeta is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. 15 years of age, she is a princess of the fallen kingdom of Rivough in Isaach and the daughter of its Prince Galzus. As a full-blooded descendant of the Crusader Od, Mareeta bears his markings on her back. Profile Before Thracia 776 As a child, Mareeta traveled with Galzus for a time but was later abducted by slave traders and taken to Conote. Eyvel later chanced upon the slave market that Mareeta was brought to, where she found the girl chained up and in the process of being sold. Seized by a fit of rage, Eyvel killed all the guards and slave traders, thereafter rescuing and adopting Mareeta. Mareeta was then taken to the Thracian village of Fiana, where she was raised alongside Leif, Nanna, Orsin, Halvan, and Tanya. Naturally gifted as a sword-fighter, Mareeta took up arms and joined Eyvel's Fiana Freeblades, aiding in the effort to quell the bandit uprising across the eastern coast of Thracia. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Mareeta first appears in Chapter 1, where she and Nanna are captured by Raydrik of Manster when he raids Fiana in an attempt to find Leif. Mareeta later appears in Chapter 5, where she, having gone berserk under the influence of the Shadow Sword, is pitted against Eyvel in an arena in Manster. She is eventually withdrawn from battle, and Eyvel is petrified and kidnapped by Veld. While Leif's army passes through Dakia Forest in Chapter 12, it is revealed that Mareeta had been taken under Saias's wing sometime after the events of Manster. Having removed the curse placed on the Shadow Sword, he entrusts the now-purified blade into Mareeta's care, emphasising that as a true swordfighter, she must love all blades that pass through her hands. He then departs from her side, leaving her to reunite with Leif and join his skirmish against the bandits attacking the villages in the vicinity. After Leif's army successfully secures control over Manster in Chapter 24, they embark on a mission to rescue Eyvel in Chapter 24x. Here, Sara uses the Kia Staff to undo Eyvel's petrification, reuniting Mareeta with her adoptive mother. Mareeta will then go on to support Leif in his final battle against Veld in the Final Chapter, thereafter liberating Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. She sets out on a journey to hone her swordplay skills thereafter, motivated by her shame at having had her heart taken over by the Shadow Sword. She eventually becomes a swordmaster of great renown, yet she continues to view Eyvel as her superior. Personality Stout of heart, Mareeta possesses a strong will that sees her bravely standing up against Raydrik even when she is captured by him. Yet beneath this façade of strength is a person riddled with insecurities. This fact becomes more prominent after she is roused from the Shadow Sword's reverie, where she is wracked by guilt over having fought Eyvel against her will. Mareeta is also known to have a mischievous streak, which surfaces most prominently through the close bond she shares with Nanna. At the end of ''Thracia 776, for instance, we see her playfully pushing Nanna to confess her feelings for Leif, and much to her delight, this results in Leif proposing to Nanna. Despite having been taken away from Galzus as a little girl, Mareeta still loves her father and wants him to be a part of her life. She's the only one who can recruit him via talking to him; in said recruitment talk she tells him that she saw him in her dreams while taken over by the Demon Sword, and adds that she remembers him as "kind, strong and gentle". In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Recruitment |} Base Stats *Due to equipped Mareeta's Sword **Obtained by talking to Shannam in Chapter 15 Growth Rates |65% |60% |15% |75% |80% |60% |20% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains +2 }} Supports |} |} Overall Coming with a PCC of 5, Luna, Astra at a later stage, alongside Adept on promotion and high growths, Mareeta is one of the strongest combat units in the game. She also comes with a personal weapon that hits twice in a row, provides a 20% critical bonus, and also bestows Nihil on her. With this blade on hand, Mareeta is able to consistently kill any enemies she comes across, particularly when she is well trained. But before that, Mareeta will need a lot of training since she starts out weak, her low Defense not helping her ability to survive. The chapter she joins in offers her a fantastic opportunity to grow, allowing her to gain a few needed levels against the bandits. If no one else is using it, she can be given the Elite Sword while training to boost her EXP gain and durability, although her low base Strength can make it problematic for her to kill enemies with it. Without her special blade, she will not be killing anything at base level. Yet if she uses the blade all the time, she will burn through its uses rapidly due to how many times she has to attack to kill anything. This means that if you want to use it when she is stronger, you will probably have to repair it. For Crusader Scrolls, the most useful ones for her are the Hezul and Dain one, which boost her HP and Defense respectively. They also give her small Strength boosts and help her boost her low base Strength. Remember to have Mareeta talk to Shannam in Chapter 15 to have her learn Astra. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Sword of Stars :''Foster daughter of Eyvel, mistress of Fiana. Freed from a curse, she now seeks to become a great swordmaster. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Mareeta's Sword New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance |-|Fallen Heroes= ;The Blade's Pawn :Foster daughter of Eyvel, mistress of Fiana. As part of a wicked plot, she laid hands on a cursed sword. Appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Shadow Sword New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Heroes :Mareeta/Heroes Quotes Ending Mareeta - Swordmaster of the Stars ( , Swordsman of the Stars and Moon) :"Still ashamed of her lack of discipline for having been possessed by the Shadow Sword, Mareeta embarked on a journey to train and better herself—alone. Before long, she grew into a formidable swordswoman, one whose name was known throughout the continent. But no matter how well-known she became, she would always say, "I'm nothing compared to my mother."" Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mareeta is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Mareeta is a variant form of the greek '''Margarites', which is from persian origin (manyari), meaning "pearl". Margarites is also related to the Daisy flower because versions of the name in other languages named the flower. Trivia * In Heroes, Mareeta shares her English voice actress, Kayli Mills, with Tsubasa (from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE) and Thea (from The Binding Blade) as they appear in Heroes. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters